Audio signals may be output to a sub-optimally configured rendering system and/or room acoustics. FIG. 1A illustrates an example of an ideal transaural configuration, i.e. the ideal loudspeaker and listener configuration for a two-channel stereo speaker system, with a single listener in a vacant, soundproof room. As shown in FIG. 1A, the listener 140 is in the ideal position (i.e. “sweet spot”) to experience the rendered audio from the left loudspeaker 110L and the right loudspeaker 110R, with the most accurate spatial and timbral reproduction, relative to the original intent of the content creators.
However, there are various situations where the ideal “sweet spot” conditions are not met, or not achievable with audio-emitting devices. These include a situation where the head position of the listener 140 is laterally offset from the ideal “sweet spot” listening position between the stereo loudspeakers 110L and 110R, as shown in FIG. 1B. Or, the listener 140 is in the ideal position, but the distances between each loudspeaker 110L and 110R and the head position of the listener 140 are not equivalent, as shown in FIG. 1C. Furthermore, the listener 140 may be in the ideal position, but the frequency and amplitude characteristics of the loudspeakers 110L and 110R are not equivalent (i.e. the rendering system is “un-matched”), as shown in FIG. 1D. In another example, physical positioning of the listener 140 and the loudspeakers 110L and 110R may be ideal, but one or more of the loudspeakers 110L and 110R may be rotationally offset from the ideal angle, as shown in FIG. 1E for the right loudspeaker 110R.